vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doctor (Star Trek)
|-|Emergency Medical Holographic program= |-|Emergency Command Hologram= Summary "The Doctor" was USS Voyager''s Emergency Medical Holographic program (or "EMH") and Chief Medical Officer during the ship's seven-year journey through the Delta Quadrant. The ''EMH Mark I, of which The Doctor's life began as an iteration, was a computer program with a holographic interface in the form of a Human male Doctor. Although his program was originally designed to function in emergency situations only, Voyager's sudden relocation to the Delta Quadrant, combined with the lack of an organic-being physician, necessitated that The Doctor's program be run on a full-time basis, effectively becoming Voyager''s chief medical officer. Over the years The Doctor expanded his program a great deal; he acquired many interests and hobbies, developed close personal friendships with many crew members, and even fell in love. He developed into a brilliant yet compassionate man who proved his worth and loyalty to all crew members throughout the years, earning their respect of him as an individual with the same civil and social rights as everyone else on board. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Eye of the Needle", "Lifesigns", "Flesh and Blood", "Author, Author") Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C', at least 8-C | Unknown | Low 5-B Name: The Doctor, Emergency Medical Holographic Program AK-1 Diagnostic and Surgical Subroutine Omega 323 Origin: Star Trek: Voyager Gender: Genderless, but appears male Age: 7 Classification: Hologram, EMH Mark I Emergency Doctor, Chief Medical Officer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Holographic Physiology, Intangibility, Medical Ingenuity, Shapeshifting, Voice Mimicry, Teleportation, Healing with med kit, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 6 & 8), Piloting, Status Effect Inducement with hypospray, Resistance to temporal anomalies, Potentially the skillset of every Starfleet Officer, Transformation | Same as before with tactical and strategic intelligence, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Forcefield Creation, Sensor Scanning, Energy Manipulation, Stealth, Phasers, Photon Torpedoes, Information Analysis Attack Potency: Street level (Overpowered most of the Starfleet officers on the ship), at least Building level with phasers | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts can be equipped with phaser emitters and transporters could potentially be used to beam out a variety of explosives and other dangerous items) | Small Planet level (Has all the command codes for the Voyager, the starship was armed with transphasic torpedoes that can one-shot Borg cubes, and destroyed the interspatial manifolds that supported the transwarp conduit which is an artificial corridor in transwarp space) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can outmaneuver practically anyone) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Peak human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown (is a hologram and cannot be harmed), likely Street level for the holographic projectors | Unknown (auxiliary crafts are equipped with deflector shields, some are reinforced with duranium and tritanium alloy) | Small Planet level (Can withstand attacks from Borg ships with the ablative generators) Stamina: Limitless, for as however long the holoemitters can operate Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with phasers | 40,000 km transporter and weapons effective range | Tens of thousands of kilometers, 40,000 km transporter and weapons effective range Standard Equipment: Holographic projectors, mobile emitter, med kit, phaser weapons, spatial charges, tricorder, auxiliary crafts | Phaser emitters, photon torpedoes, pulse phased weapons, transporter, forcefield | USS Voyager Intelligence: He is programmed with the medical knowledge of every member world in the Federation and that of over five million surgical procedures. His program even became capable of learning and adapting, in order to create new medical treatments. He was also responsible for fashioning a fully functional prosthetic eye for Seven of Nine's left eye socket capable of rendering images nearly as clearly as her right eye. He was able to modify nanoprobes as an offensive weapon against Species 8472 | He is programmed with over 2 million tactical subroutines with thousands of scenarios Weaknesses: Beyond holographic projector range, he disappears if he loses his mobile emitter. The holoemitters could be disrupted by certain conditions; such as prolonged exposure to the nebula's environment affected the emitter's ability to operate | Overconfident Key: EMH | Piloting auxiliary crafts | ECH Note: His abilities are quite limited outside of the starship. Gallery File:Author_Doctor_Full.png|Author Doctor File:Holonovel_Doctor.png|Holonovel Doctor File:The_President_of_Earth_Full.png|The President of Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Doctors Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pilots Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5